Valentine's Surprise
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Mycroft and Molly come to a very welcome discovery with the help of a very bratty acting Consulting Detective.


**A/N: I know I've been MIA for awhile but school really needed my absolute attention. I'm hoping to get into the swing of writing soon. In the mean time here is a Valentine's Day themed BBC Sherlock fic.** **Hope you enjoy :D.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and all rights to the show belong to Gatiss and Moffat.**

* * *

Mycroft Holmes drew in a deep breath as he took his seat behind his desk at the Whitehall. He had given Anthea the day off to be with her partner considering the fact that it _is_ St. Valentine's Day but decided to stay at the office to look over any and all files that needed sorting through.

He took a deep and calming breath pushing away the feeling of loneliness that swept over him and looked through the files on his desk to finish whatever paper work he had left from past assignments. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his mobile vibrated. He let it vibrate after seeing that it was Sherlock sending him petty insults about him being 'all on his lonesome on the day of love.' Mycroft finished signing and looking over files in record time and decided to call it a night as he put the remaining files in his briefcase for the next day. He needed a well deserved break and decided that dinner and a good book were in order for him at home.

He had been about to grab his signature umbrella when his phone vibrated for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon/evening and looked to see his P.A's name on the screen, " _He's in the morgue at St. Bart's again sir. And it does not look good."_

Mycroft's brow rose in question as to why this should bother him when her reply lit up his screen, _"He's been at her morgue for the past hour trying to get him to talk her into going on a case with him. He's trying to use his charm to get to her and won't take no for answer. By the way with all do respect sir, get your head out of your arse and ask the girl out. She clearly can't take anymore of your little brother's attentions and 'charm.'"_

Mycroft resisted the urge to roll his eyes yet again at not just his brother's antics. He clearly did not know when to take no for an answer. And that lead to tantrums very quickly. With that in mind Mycroft made his way to his car and told his driver to take him to St. Bart's Hospital.

"Not now Sherlock please," he heard as he opened the morgue door.

The couple must not have seen him come in he theorized and made his way to a darkened corner of the morgue from which he could keep an eye on the couple.

"Come now Molly it's not like there is anyone waiting for you at home anymore that there is a prospective date pending..."

Mycroft saw the effect this had on Molly and saw how the fire behind her eyes grew.

"Just because I don't have a date today does not mean that I want to go on a case with you. You haven't told me exactly why you need _me_ to go instead John. What's the difference in this case," she asked for what looked like the thirdr fourth time.

Sherlock let out a sigh of frustration at something not going his way and said, "This particular case revolves around couples. The murderer is killing the victims as they are about to engage in sexual intercourse."

Molly stared at Sherlock in shock and Mycroft himself could not believe what his little brother was asking of this woman who had put not only her life but their career at risk in order to save him.

"You want me to fake being in a relationship–"

"More like fake have intercourse..." Sherlock interrupted with a small grin thinking he had finally gotten through to her.

"No," she said before he could finish.

Mycroft stared in awe as this woman filed the paperwork she had been working on and took off her lab coat all while ignoring the futile pleading of his baby brother.

"Come on Molly, now could be your only chance to bed and get over the silly crush you seem to have over me," Sherlock said not caring what the effect of his words would have on the woman...or his lab access.

Mycroft shifted his gaze to Molly and couldn't help but stare open mouthed. She had come to work in a casual black dress and comfortable but stylish black flats. She looked beautiful in his opinion...Sherlock clearly had no idea what he was talking about if he is insulting Molly to her face not just about her lack of a love life but also (if he remembered correctly) her sense of style...or lack there of.

"Excuse you Sherlock but the so called infatuation you think I have have on you is non-existent. Two years of nothing but the notes you would send through your brother was no way for me to know whether or not your were alive or not depending on where in their world you were," Molly said almost through gritted teeth, "And despite what you may believe about your brother Sherlock, he himself was driving himself mad from worry."

Sherlock scoffed at that but Molly blatantly ignored him.

"But there is no way that you could have moved on that easily," Sherlock said callously.

"Is it really that difficult to believe that I have moved on from you Sherlock?" She asked quietly.

* * *

Molly didn't know if she wanted him to answer not but couldn't find it in herself to care either way.

Mycroft could not believe that Sherlock was being this careless this gentle and caring woman.

"I still think it impossible for you to have moved on so easily," Sherlock insisted, "I've been away."

Molly could almost not believe what she was hearing from him. Did he really think that the world stopped because he went underground?

* * *

"Despite what you believed Sherlock the world doesn't stop because you make a disappearing act," Molly said her hand twitching to slap him hard across the face like the time he got high 'for a case.'

"And despite what you may believe I _have_ moved on...but like most of my relationships this one is bound to be one-sided," Molly said her sails loosing wind.

Sherlock looked at Molly Curiosity burning him his eyes.

"Why?" He blatantly asked.

Despite his brohter's callous manner Mycroft had to admit that he was rather curious to find leg work be damned.

"Because the one I am attracted to firmly believes that caring is not an advantage," she said quietly.

With that said Molly picked up her purse, scarf and coat and makes a steady retreat from the morgue.

Mycroft was flabbergasted at the revelation and stood in his corner gaping at the door. Does she really think that he doesn't return her sentiment?

'Anthea had been right. It looks like I did need to get my head out of my arse to see what is right in front of me,' Mycroft thought.

With that in mind he made his way to door but was stopped in his tracks when Sherlock asked, "Did you know of her attraction to you?"

Mycroft turned to look at his younger brother and said, "No."

Sherlock looked as if he did not believe it and before he could say anything Mycroft says, "I would keep my distance form Molly for a while brother dear. You seem to have stunted the trust she had in you when you thought she would give her body to you and one of your cases."

With that said Mycroft turned and left the morgue to search high and low for his Molly.

Mycroft searched his mind seeing all the places they had been to. Despite having the list he had no idea where to even start looking for her. Panic was beginning to make itself known when his phone vibrated and saw that it was Anthea, _'She's in Postman's Park if you need any help give me a call I'm sure Janine won't mind giving Sherlly a piece of her mind.'_

Thanking Anthea he ran from where he was to the park that is near St. Bart's.

He found her sitting on one of the far away benches under one of the tree branches. Mycroft walked up to her and asked, "Is it alright if I take the seat next to you?"

Molly looked at him and nearly burst into tears and thought, _'had he been there the whole time?'_

Despite this Molly nodded.

Mycroft sat next to her and looked up and the cloud covered afternoon sky.

"Before I apologize for my little brother's appalling behavior there is something that must come to light. First let me explain that while I once believed caring to be a disadvantage however, a certain development has made me see that caring is more a strength than a disadvantage. And part of that development was getting attached to a certain pathologist," Mycroft stopped and took a deep breath.

Molly could not believe what she was hearing. Could there actually be a chance that he could return her feelings? With a small grin Molly turned to face him and said, "Sherlock thought that him leaving meant that life in general would be paused and when he came back he could press play and everything would go back to the way he left it. I don't think Sherlock sees that people move on from things when said things are not present for long periods of time...I found it quite easy to move on once I realized that keeping flame or something that never started was holding me back. Imagine my surprise when I come to the conclusion that I like you a fair bit and would like to see where this goes...if think the plan an astute one of course."

Mycroft sat there and started at Molly's gentle smile and couldn't help but return it. She is a special one indeed and he would make sure she knew it.

"I find that to be very astute indeed," he said.

With that said Molly leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth and stood from the bench. Turning to Mycroft, Molly offers him her hand and asks, "Want to have a night in? We can order take away and watch horror movies to contrast the very pink and romatic air in the evening."

Mycroft fought the urge to laugh and settle for smiling widely at her and nodded.

"My flat is closer if you're not opposed to it," Molly said.

They made their way to Molly's flat hand in hand quite happy with how the day ended.

Anthea smiled from her place on the bed as she saw her Boss and his lady was they walked.

"Everything alright love?" Janine asked as she cuddled up to Anthea.

Anthea smiled at her wife and said, "Yes dears. And all is finally going well for the boss as well. But there is a certain Consulting detective that needs to be given a strong lecture."

With that, Anthea turned off her phone and snuggled into her wife's side to enjoy her day off.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review :-)**


End file.
